Hestranta
by Katsuya-Chan
Summary: Everyone becomes lost on a strange structure after their plane hits the ocean. It COULD b confusing but im not sure. I wrote differnet parts in differnet moods. It's not REALLY yaoi. ONE SHOT (rating MIGHT b 2 high)


Alright guys this is the 1st fic of mine that I really like and have finished. Please don't confuse this as a humour. Lol! I guese attempting humour is really a way I got myself to finish the fic. If I hadn't done that I would have finished it or even put it up! Lol. Well if it really looks like a humour fic 2 u then call it a humour fic. I just want ya guys 2 like it!

Umm like everyone says I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH

kk read on! 

Hestranta  
  
  
  
The plane hit the ocean. Creating a huge tidal wave along the waters. It sank taking all its passengers with it. The curse had once again sucked in another plane, another boat, another life. 

The people screamed as they came to their doom. The force sucking them into the ocean's depths.

They all drowned, not one survivor. Yet these tragedies were kept secrets. Secrets from the world. In fear of a world wide panic throughout the nations. That is until there were some survivors. Some people that were lucky enough to stay surfaced. The secret would be revealed. Soon, the world would be in panic yet again. From the curse of.........  
  


Hestranta  
  
  
  


Jounouchi and the rest of the gang shuffled in their seats on the crowded plane. Yugi wanted to be given peanuts but he had already eaten fifteen packs. Anzu grabbed her coat and brought it over her bare shoulders. The cold air freezing her uncovered skin. Yugi shifted closer to Anzu and rubbed the back of his wrist against her arm. Anzu looked down at the touch and smiled. She then reached down and gave Yugi a quick kiss on the cheek. Yugi blushed a bright shade of red and the feeling of her delicate lips. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box and wondered if he should give it to her yet or not. Thinking it wasn't the right time he shoved it back inside his pants and pointed out the window.  
  


"This is awesome, isn't it Anzu?"   
  


Anzu nodded and looked out the window. Clouds blurred most of her vision from the beautiful scenery over the cities and towns. She strained her eyes to get a slight peek through one of the clouds. The sight was truly amazing, and the awkward feeling made her heart skip a few beats. She looked at her watch. '7:15am'. They had left to Canada at least half an hour ago. Leaving the warm, hot country of Japan in this time of year to the fresh air of the air plane. 

Honda sighed. He poked around with a piece of string hanging off the left leg of his jeans. The friends hadn't talked much since a few minutes ago.   
  


Their group contained Jounouchi, sitting next to his sister, Shizuka; Yugi and Yami who of course both sat next to Anzu and right across from Jounouchi; Seto and Mokuba who got stuck behind Honda and in front of Jounouchi, also keeping Jounouchi and Honda from talking through the whole flight; Ryou and Otogi who decided the sit together and keep entertained behind Jounouchi and his sister; and even Malik who sat at the far back of the plane. Away from most of the passengers.Thirteen of the friends and enemies all on the same plane heading to the same place in Canada, for a special Duel Monsters tournament. Weevil and Rex also sat more closer to Malik and Mako studied Malik from behind on his superior evil ways. Basically, all the duellists who had come close to winning all the tournaments in Japan were there.   
  
  
  


Jounouchi turned toward his sister.  
  


"Hey sis, are you enjoying the scenery?"  
  


Shizuka looked up at her brother. Acknowledging the way he spoke. It was a bored tone.  
  


"Um, yea! I love the scenery down there! I'm glad you took me with you."  
  


Jounouchi smiled. A smile of warmth and comfort. Shizuka grinned back and giggled. 

She then started kicking Seto's seat in font of Jounouchi.   
  


"Will you stop?"   
  


Shizuka halted her kicking and switched to Mokuba. They needed some fun on this boring trip. Mokuba turned around and looked at Shizuka.   
  


"Shizuka! Why are you doing that?  
  


"It's fun! Try it!"  
  


Mokuba turned back around and began kicking Honda's seat. Keeping up the same rhythm at the brown-haired boy's chair. Tristan got annoying with the vibrating of his seat and turned around to yell at Mokuba to stop when he noticed the evil glare he was getting from Kaiba. He immediately gave Mokuba a look that he hoped the child would realize was stop and turned back around. Unsurprisingly, the kicking continued but soon died down after his toe began to hurt.   
  


Malik got up from his seat and walked over to a lady dressed in black. She wore a black skirt with a white blouse and a black coat on top. The name tag gave it away that she was obviously a business woman.  
  


"I want your seat" He told her.  
  


"Excuse me?"

The lady was almost cut off when there was a hard jump on the plane.  
  


"What was that?" Anzu shouted, getting up from her seat and looking at all the startled passengers.  
  


They all had the same puzzled looks. Suddenly there was a second jump on the plane, and then a third, and a fourth. Soon the plane was bobbing up and down, losing control. There was a loud screech from the top of the plane. Like finger nails being pressed against a black board. Then there was a bigger bounce from the plane and the screech came again, only this time it was from the bottom. People began to panic at the sounds and movements. They heard the pilot scream and then a crash. Some curious passengers went to check it out and found the pilot lying dead on the floor. Soaked in blood all around his chest. Huge claw prints injected across waist. The people gasped in horror as unbelievably the man's neck cracked open and began to let out blood. The second pilot suddenly got thrown against the wall. Something grabbed his leg and drew it all the way up to touch his head. His leg was straight and the crack was sickening. The man screamed in pain as something was written across his forehead. Invisible nails sinking into his skin. Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu and Honda walked over to meet up with all the passengers now and stared at what was being written.   
  


b You Will Die b Hestranta  
  
  
  


Everyone gasped and soon felt their stomaches rising to their chest as the plane lurched forward and began it's journey to death.  
  
  
  
  
  


The plane struck the ocean with a tremendous force. The fifth plane from the beginning. People shouted for help as the plane began to sink deeper and deeper in its depths. Waves flowing in all directions from the hit. Some people had died right at the impact. Others were unconscious, scattered across the floor. The plane was surprisingly dry inside. The water some how wasn't even close to the plane though it trapped it on all sides.   
  


Yami forced his eyes open and looked around. He had switched places with Yugi when the plane began to lurch forward. He found his friends. Most of them were lying down at the back of the plane. Yami quickly got up and tried to find out if any of his friends were still alive. Seto Kaiba slowly got up and reached for Mokuba, his little brother. He was okay. Slowly everyone began to get up. Though the dead still layed sprawled across the floor. Yami let out a sigh of relief. Almost all his friends were okay. Suddenly the plane made a slight twitch. All the water that trapped it on all sides began to close in. Until it was only inches away and it was like whatever was holding it back let go. Yami grabbed Jounouchi as he got up and rubbed his head.   
  


"Jounouchi, are you okay?"  
  


"Yea. I- I'm fine."  
  


Yami nodded and pushed his friends out of the plane as the pressure of the water began to break through. Weevil, Rex and Mako had to be left behind. They wouldn't be able to make it out alive.   
  


The nine teens reached the surface of the ocean. A large structure stood floating at the surface. It looked almost like a ghost ship but the other half looked as if it was pure silver and definitely not a ship. The teens swam closer and realized that the silver half of it was a special place to test extremely strong animals; such as sharks. They all climbed onto a platform that led them inside. They were in a huge room surrounded by metal looking walls. There was a pool of water right in the middle and machines on all sides. Dried blood rested on the floor and stuck onto the machines. 

Messages were written everywhere along the walls, mostly saying 'death' or 'die'.   
  


Yami let Yugi take his place as Ryou shivered. Kaiba took the lead and headed toward one of the doors, his coat swaying back and forth as he walked.   
  
  
  


"Mokuba. Come with me. Yugi and his friends can stay with the mutt."  
  


Mokuba nodded and ran up to catch up with his brother.   
  


Jounouchi growled as Honda grabbed his arm. "Let it go, man. It's not worth it"  
  


Shizuka grabbed on tightly to her brother's hand.  
  


"I wanna go home, big brother"   
  


"Don't worry Shizuka! You can stay with me!" Otogi shouted.  
  


Honda glared at him and grabbed Shizuka's other hand. "Leave her alone," He whispered to Otogi, "She doesn't need you."  
  


Otogi gave an annoyed look to Honda. He bent down to his knees and asked sweetly, "Shizuka, who do you want to go with?"  
  


"I want to go with both of you"  
  


Honda and Otogi both smiled brightly.  
  


"But I would rather my brother"  
  


Shizuka grabbed Jounouchi's arm as the two boys fell right over.   
  


"Hey guys?" Yugi's voice came out sharp, "what... uh, what's that noise?"  
  


Honda and Otogi got up.  
  


"Maybe it's Rex? Or Weevil? Didn't they make it too?" Anzu wasn't too sure of herself.  
  


"No..." mumbled Ryou, "They were already dead after the plane hit"  
  


Malik stood watching the event take place a few metres back from the rest of the group. He smiled, but not a sweet and caring smile, it was a smile of hatred and vengeance. He had a big feeling that this was the perfect time for his revenge but Yugi wasn't his enemy any more. He decided to put if off for now.  
  


There was an odd, hollow creaking noise somewhere in the structure before it tilted slightly toward the left. Yugi lost his balance, followed by Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi.   
  


"We better go see where Kaiba and Mokuba went!" Shouted Ryou, hanging on to a machine on the right side of the large room.   
  


"Yea! It's best if we try to stick together!"   
  


The building unexpectedly went back into place once Anzu had spoken and the seven gathered in a sigh of relief. Malik had disappeared around a corner and left down a narrow hallway. They all ran in the same direction both Kaiba and Mokuba had gone toward and followed down a trail of watery foot prints into the darkness of the broken steps.  
  


"At least we're going up and not down" stated Anzu.   
  


Yugi walked up beside Anzu and took her hand in a sign of comfort. He desperately wanted to tell her how much he cared about her but he couldn't stand to see her reaction, let alone think about it. He knew that if she didn't like him that way that he would never have a chance to be with her and if that happened he would have no idea on what to do. Soon they had come to a dead end and ended up stranded somewhere in the structure that now looked as if it they were now inside an old boat.   
  


"Where could have Kaiba and Mokuba gone to? They couldn't have taken another route, after all they came in this exact direction and there weren't any other paths to take on out way here"Anzu took a glance at the others behind her and expected someone to say something.   
  


Honda stepped up front and began to trace the walls. "This is probably something like Pegasus's castle with some secret doors and levers to open them"  
  


"That's right!" Ryou pointed out, "Anything in this dead end could be something to open a hidden door!"  
  


Everyone began to search the area. Abruptly, Shizuka's foot got caught in a small crack on the floor and fell on her brother, causing him to fall against the wall and suddenly disappear on the other side.   
  


"Onii-Chan!"  
  


"Shizuka!" Jounouchi called on the other side.  
  


Honda, Anzu and Yugi tried to push the door to let them in to but something kept it stuck.  
  


"Onii-Chan! We can't get through!"   
  


There was no answer from Jounouchi, though, as if he had impetuously disappeared.   
  


Jounouchi found himself on a hard wooden floor in a peculiar looking room. There were several, odd looking portrays hanging on either side of the room and cob webs pasted on every corner. There seemed to be no door to exit the room nor any windows to see outside.   
  


Jounouchi shivered. This wasn't exactly the place he had wanted to be in at the time, he was more hoping for kicking some serious ass in the Duel Monsters tournament but no, of course somethingjust had to happen.   
  


He felt along the walls for some sort of switch or anything to give the room just a little bu of light. Suddenly he scraped his hand over something sharp, causing his hand to bleed out a crimson colour of sticky liquid. He traced his good hand to where he had hurt himself and found a sharp silver nail sticking out about 2 centimetres from the wall. He tugged at it angrily when it poked him in his left hand this time and yanked it out throwing it roughly against the wall.  
  


"You stupid screw!" He cursed, the echo of his voice lingering around for just a moment in the large, empty room.  
  


The lights turned on just as the third and last echo of his voice was heard. Now with the light he had, he easily searched the rest of his surrounding. It looked like sort of cellar to him with ever so cold feeling of chills he got just standing in the same spot, not moving. He kicked one side of the wall, angry that he couldn't one little thing that could help him escape. The wall began to turn and slid his body through the closing side before he missed his chance. He ended up in the same area he had been in before he got stuck in that small room except for the regret that his friends were not seen in the whole area. He called out for his friends but received no answer. He remembered blacking out just as soon as he heard his sister calling out to him.  
  


"How long have I been out of it?" He asked himself, worried.  
  


Suddenly a terrifying conclusion came to him, his friends were gone! What if he had been out of it for years! He did feel much older and the hallway that he so remembered like it was yesterday somehow seemed slightly older than what Joey last remembered.  
  


"What if they left without me?"   
  


He felt like panicked as the odd feeling of worry forced his stomach into a tight knot. Curiously he felt his face.  
  


"Am I growing a beard? Hold on, if I was asleep for years then I would be dead wouldn't I"   
  


Still, the terrifying feeling continued to bother him. He thought he was growing a beard and now that he thought of it by each passing second his memories felt as though they were becoming more and more into the past. Every memory he ever had now felt like they all happened years ago.   
  
  
  


Surely, he did not want to think about being in a place he never thought of without his friends, especially when he wasn't even sure how long he slept or what happened while he did. Had his friends got caught . . . and killed? Or did they escape, leaving Jounouchi to fend for himself? Either way he didn't want to think about. He kept telling himself that he had only slept for around five hours and his friends were all still OK looking for a way to reach him somehow. Thinking his friends were still somewhere in the odd structure he dashed back down the hall they had all came from in hopes of finding them and reuniting himself back with his friends.   
  
  
  


He slightly remembered his first duel Yugi in class. There was nothing at stake on those duels. It was all fun and games. But now it seamed as though wherever they went something bad always happened. They always ended up in someone's evil plan to take over the world or kill Yugi because of his duelling skills or that Millennium Puzzle that so many ancient Egyptian thieves longed so much for. He didn't want Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to get stolen, he never did. Right now he knew nothing on what was going on. It tortured him in every minute that passed by. The feeling of being lost for eternity was entirely unbearable.   
  


He looked at his pants and T-Shirt. Had they gotten older? His hands were full of dust and dirt so he couldn't much tell if he had gained any wrinkles. To him, his arms seemed slightly thinner but his voice sounded the same as ever except for the grogginess that came out when he spoke.  
  


"Is that a sign that your getting old?" Thousands of questions flooded his mind as he ran as fast as he possibly could down the hall and to the bottom of the stairs. He called for his friends once again but got no answer.  
  


"Hello!" He shouted, fears clutching his stomach and suffocating him. His eyes watered up in an instance when he thought again of being alone forever.  
  


"Guys, this isn't funny!"   
  


He began to run aimlessly. Desperately trying to find his friends in anyplace possible.  
  


"Oh please no" he thought, "Please let them still be here"   
  


He dropped to his knees crying. Right then he felt like the scared, little, puppy dog that Kaiba would always call him. He didn't care how he looked though, he just wanted his friends to find him . . . or to find his friends. He had to admit he was very afraid. His breathing was still forceful and his stomach began to feel the pain of the pressure. He took a hard swallow and got up to his feet again, grabbing onto his stomach in an effort to calm himself and took deep, long breaths. Leaning over a bit he continued running not knowing where he would end up next.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A lone figure danced quietly above the ground. No more than a cloud of smoke. There was the outline of his hair. Five spikes pointed up, closer to the ceiling than where he already was. He glided at least five metres above the ground, turning around in swift circles when he spread his arms. He jumped in the air, though hardly visible. To any other person he would have been nothing but a cloud of odd smoke. He was no other colour but grey and the outline of his old, alive self was perfect in its straight and curved lines that outlined his whole figure.   
  


He heard a soft sound and swooped down into the room it was coming from. He saw a boy, strangely familiar to him with golden blond hair. Not wanted to scare him, the figure ascended to its highest point and looked down upon the boy who had suddenly fallen to his knees in a fit of tears and soft sobs. He was alone. All alone. The cloud like boy seamed to understand and glided down to him, landing without a sound on the wood floor. The spirit whispered the first word that came to him.  
  


"Jounouchi," he began, "stop your crying"  
  


Jounouchi looked up and the short spirit hung his head sadly, for the boy's eyes seemed to be staring right through him.   
  


Jounouchi shivered. He felt as though someone was watching him but who? His vision was cloudy and he couldn't see much ahead. He listened intently to hear that voice again. Oh how it sounded so much like Yugi. He wanted to believe it, he really, really wanted to. He forced himself to say the boy's name. The boy he missed ever so much.  
  


"Y- Yugi?"  
  


The figure floated shocked in front of Jounouchi.  
  


"He knows my name!" He shouted, "But . . . how?"  
  


He put himself back on the floor carefully, having mastered the skills of a spirit. Jounouchi had noticed this small movement in the grey cloud in front of him got up instantly. The next thing he saw made choke out and step back. Feeling as though he was going to jump on the form and scream his name again. But . . . Yugi was bright coloured. His spiky hair stood out almost anywhere you went, and here Yugi was, no other colour but grey.   
  


"Yugi?" He asked again.   
  


He hadn't calmed at all. In fact, this was even more frightening to him. His friend, the one he cared about more then Yugi would ever know, stood in front of him, dull, without his beautiful colours.  
  


The figure looked up at the tall boy, and floated up to come face to face with his fearful eyes.  
  


"Yugi!"  
  
  
  


Still, he stood confused, "How did he know my name?"  
  


"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" He shouted before crashing himself into the wall, smashing his palms on the hard bricks not even noticing the pain that raced through his hand to his arm.   
  


He was so afraid at that one moment. The figure, who much looked like Yugi, put all his energy into bringing himself touchable and placed his palm on his shoulder. Suddenly thousands of memories raced through his mind.  
  


Every memory came flashing before his eyes. It all dawned on him. That boy below him was his best friend. It was Jounouchi, Katsuya.  
  


"Jounouchi" he whispered, "It's me. It's Yugi"  
  


Jounouchi looked up quickly.  
  


"Yugi . . . what's going on?" His eyes watered up again. The same fears hung onto him without letting go. "Yugi"  
  


"Jounouchi" He started softly, "I never thought you were still alive . . . or even still here"  
  


"What? How long has it been?"   
  


Yugi hesitated for a minute, "One hundred years"  
  
  
"Jounouchi, Hestranta must have kept you from aging these past years"  
  


"What?" Jounouchi still had the scared, tight feeling in his stomach.  
  


"He's an evil spirit who feeds on everyone's souls. He decided to spare me because I was different from everyone else. I don't know why he spared you, Jounouchi"  
  


Jounouchi stared at Yugi just as something clicked.  
  


"Yugi" He choked, "Where is everyone else?"  
  


"Jounouchi"   
  


Yugi closed his eyes. Though Yugi was a fully gray colour Jounouchi could still see his every move by the way the cloud shifted each time.  
  


"Our friends they- they are mostly gone"  
  


"Mostly?"  
  


Yugi nodded, "They only people who managed to escape were Anzu, Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Otogi and Honda. I wasn't sure about you Jounouchi. You made me so worried"  
  


"What happened to Shizuka, Yugi! Is she all right?"  
  


Yugi sighed sadly, "Jounouchi, you don't remember?"  
  


"Remember what?"  
  


"Hestrant took the life of your sister in order to keep you alive as a toy for him. I never thought it worked though"  
  


Jounouchi stiffened. His sister was gone. He never had a chance to say a good-bye. He fear was over come by sadness. He would never see Shizuka again. His crying continued again, but this time it was for Shizuka. He missed her so much. She would never know that Jounouchi was still alive after a hundred years. She would never see her brother again. He wasn't there for her.

Yugi brought Jounochi's chin up to face him.   
  


"Don't worry, Jounouchi. She knew how much you cared for her. She knew you would have sacrificed yourself to keep her safe. My Yami is gone. I lost someone that I deeply cared about too. He left with the puzzle. When I died, the puzzle had no one to claim it. No one was destined to have it but me. The puzzle was shattered, Jounouchi, into a thousand pieces and saw everything. My Yami protected me. He blocked the blinding light before it reached me. But once he was gone, Hestranta took me and there was no one to help me that time. The first person I thought of when I felt the burning hot light tear through my body was you, Jounouchi. And your name was the last word I said"  
  


Jounouchi continued to stare at Yugi, his mouth slightly open in shock. He had stopped crying now. But still he felt as though he was going to cry again. His shoulders shook as he took Yugi's hand from his chin. He felt real, so real. Jounouchi waited for more answer to all the questions he had lurking throughout his mind.  
  


"Ryou?" He managed to squeak out.  
  


"Ryou was killed by several knives. There were three and they all had special names. Hes, Tran and Ta. The spirit named each one after his name Hestranta. Shizuka was killed by her love for you, Jounouchi. Hestranta had taken you hostage and told that to all of us. He said that you were still alive and just behind that wall. Shizuka fell for his trap ran to the wall. A duplicate of you appeared through the wall holding a knife. Your spirit killed Shizuka, Jounouchi, but under his control"  
  


"W- What?"   
  


Jounouchi was on the verge of tears again. This couldn't be happening. Shizuka thought that he had killed her! But he would have never done anything like that! How could Hestranta actually think that Shizuka would believe it was him! But it was he who killed her. It was his double. That's who Shizuka saw.   
  


"Please calm down. She knew it wasn't really you, Jounouchi. I remember everything now. As she was falling to the floor, she told the evil spirit, 'My brother will get you back for this. I know that it wasn't really Katsuya-Chan'. Oh, I have something to give to you"  
  


Yugi took out a small wrapped box. He smoothed out the old wrapping paper and blew off the few specs of dust that covered its exterior.  
  


"Jounouchi, I want you to give this to Anzu. You will be going back and will be living with everyone in a big house. None of them has aged, Jounouchi"   
  


Yugi handed the box to Jounouchi. As soon as it was touched by his fingers the box immediately turned into its regular colours. The blue and the red ribbon and small, shiny, golden stars that decorated it and sparkled no matter where it was.   
  


They both looked into each others two eyes. Yugi was surprised that Jounouchi found his but Jounouchi somehow knew exactly where to look, exactly where to find his once coloured eyes. Yugi forced a smile on his face. Had he not known that this moment wasn't going to last forever he would have been cheering and hugging his best friend with much enthusiasm. But this last moment with Jounouchi wasn't going to last. After all, he wasn't really alive.   
  


"Jounouchi-Chan . . . I haven't called you that in a while. Can I ask you something"  
  


"What is it Yugi?"  
  


"Is it possible to love two people, and kiss someone even if you're not there?"   
  


Then Yugi kissed him. He had forgotten how it felt to feel someone. To be attached to someone with such passion. From one hundred years of being a spirit he had forgotten how it felt to do just about everything. Jounouchi relaxed into the kiss and became extremely anxious to kiss right back. His best friend had the same feelings for him. Slowly, Yugi got his all his colours returned to him but once he had he began to fade away and became a fresh, rich breeze that Jounouchi longed for the entire time.  
  


"Yugi?" Jounouchi almost fell over, being their was no one kissing him anymore. There was blackness all around him and he seamed to be on something, rather soft and comfortable. He got up and tripped on something. It was a shoe. Adjusting into the darkness, he noticed that he was in a small clean room. One that he had never seen before. He found the door and walked down the stairs. He found Anzu there, along with Honda, Otogi, Mokuba and even Malik and Kaiba.   
  


"Guys!" A chill of excitement yet fear swept over him. His friends quickly turned their heads to look his way.  
  


"Jounouchi, you're back!" They all cried.  
  


"It's been years bud" Honda hugged his best friend.   
  


No one had aged at all, just like Yugi had said.  
  


"Was it all a dream?" He asked.  
  


"Huh" Each one of his friends looked at him confused.  
  


"I talked with Yugi. He told me everything. About Shizuka, Ryou, and his Yami. He told me how the spirit had wanted everyone's souls. How long I had been there."  
  


"It was a hundred years right?" Questioned Honda.  
  


Jounouchi nodded.  
  


"Yugi only had a hundred years to continue to roam around after he killed the spirit"  
  


Jounouchi gave Anzu a puzzled look, "He killed the spirit?"  
  


Otog stepped in.  
  


"With your help, Jounouchi."  
  


"What? How?"  
  


"Kaiba smirked, "He used your bond to overcome him, mutt. The damn spirit had nothing against that"  
  


"Did Yugi tell you how he was killed?" Asked Mokuba.  
  


Suddenly it dawned on him. He hadn't asked Yugi how he was killed! Malik stood off to the side. His plan to get revenge wasn't even tried. He gave up on the first event, deciding he was different now and not worth it.   
  


Anzu spoke up, deciding to tell him the story. "Jounouchi, Hestranta threatened to dispose of you. He needed the strength to do so. He had kept you for far too long. When Yugi had destroyed Hestranta he realized that no one could escape with out someone giving a sacrifice. He sacrificed himself for all of us Jounouchi. But with also his heart, he begged for you to be free."   
  


Jounouchi had a feeling a guilt take over him. Yugi sacrificed himself for him. He hadn't even let Jounouchi say thank-you or let him confess his love toward Yugi. He didn't know what to do anymore. He remembered that Yugi had given him a box for Anzu. He desperately wanted to complete Yugi's wished and took it carefully from his pocket.   
  


"Anzu" He spoke, "Yugi wanted me to give this to you"  
  


Anzu reached for the box and took it in her hands. Slowly she un-did the wrapper and lifted the lid. It was a small picture of all of them smiling and happy. Kaiba was surprised that he had been caught off and guard and Malik too. She lifted the picture high into the sky and whispered the words "Thank-you Yugi" before all those stopped years of their lives began fade and soon they reached the last stage of life.  
  


Death.  
  
  
  
  
The End

  
  


Thats it! Tell me watch u think! PLZ review me!! :D

Gimme the almighty strength to continue my journey to excellent fan fiction - freaky

Ok that was weird... just review kk?

  
  



End file.
